Stereoscopic display devices that do not require special glasses or the like to be worn, or that enable so-called naked eye stereoscopy, are known. JP 2007-336002 A discloses a so-called multi-view stereoscopic display device.
The stereoscopic display device of JP 2007-336002 A generally operates on the following principle: the stereoscopic display device displays images captured in multiple directions, where the images are arranged regularly on the display surface. In front of the display surface, a plurality of lenticular lenses are arranged at a certain interval. The lenticular lenses separate the images captured in multiple directions. The user views the display device at the optimum position to view the separated images with his left and right eyes, and thus experiences stereoscopy caused by parallax.
JP 2010-282090 A discloses a stereoscopic display device including a display panel and variable lens array element. The variable lens array element includes a horizontal row of electrodes, at least one electrode being provided for one horizontal subpixel position on the display panel, and changes the shape of each cylindrical lens on a subpixel basis.
JP 2010-282090 A describes changing the lens pitch of the cylindrical lenses to change the number of horizontal pixels of the display panel associated with one cylindrical lens, thereby changing the number of viewpoints.